


Piano Tiles

by ShelteredPrincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, piano tiles, summer lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelteredPrincess/pseuds/ShelteredPrincess
Summary: When Lucy was about to go to her summer lesson with her violin teacher Miss Lyra, she heard someone playing the piano with her favorite music piece and she just can't keep herself from being curious on who it is.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Natsu x Lucy





	Piano Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a repost of my fanfic from fanfiction.net, and I edited some of it, because of spelling and grammatical errors. I hope you'll enjoy this!

On a very hot day of summer Lucy Heartfilia came running from her house with her bag on her shoulder and her violin bag on her back, she's on her way to her school for her summer class with Miss Lyra, her violin teacher. 

Lucy arrived at her school around ten o'clock in the morning, sweat coming down from her forehead and she just wished that she had enough money to buy her own car. But, alas she's still in her second year in high school. Lucy felt icky and she wanted to get this lesson over, it's not because of Miss Lyra, but because of the heat. Lucy was about to take the stairs going to the second floor of the music building when she heard someone playing in the piano room Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 by Chopin, and she can't help but to be amazed because this music piece is one of her favorites. She was about to go and see who is playing the piano when she glanced at the wall clock near the stairs and it says that it's already 10:50 am, she hurried to the stairs, and thankfully when Lucy arrived at the violin room, Miss Lyra just got there, eventually they begin the lesson.

After two hours and the class had ended, she got praised by Miss Lyra that in the recital she should play the music piece she just taught her.

"Next time, you should be on time, Lucy. I know that it's summer and it's hot and all, but punctuality is important" Miss Lyra smiled at Lucy and patted Lucy on her shoulder "I'll be going now."

"Yes, Miss Lyra! Take care!" She said cheerfully.

While Lucy is arranging her things she remembered about the person who is playing her favorite music piece in the piano room.

"I wish that person was still there." Lucy didn't know why she wanted to see that person, but there's a small voice telling her she needs to find out who that person is.

So she arranged her stuff quickly and ran out of the violin room and locked it, and thankfully the person's still there and now that person is playing Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy by Tchaikovsky she was even more amazed this time. She entered the room quietly and the music from the piano echoed. She turned around to face that person who was playing the piano and she saw a man around her age with an unusual color of hair, which is pink and to top it all the young man is very good looking. The back of the piano facing the door of the piano room and it seems like that the young man didn't notice that Lucy entered the piano room. The young man keeps on playing the piano and Lucy is still in awe that the music is getting faster than before, and Lucy just stayed in that spot. Lucy thought she could listen to that guy playing piano forever.

The man stopped playing when he hit the wrong key. At that moment the young man realized that he is not alone in that room. He looked at Lucy with a questioning look.

"U-um, sorry if I interrupted you. I just can't help myself but to listen to you playing the piano." She said, and murmured. "You looked and sounded amazing."

The young man laughed and Lucy looked at him with a what-did-I-do-to-make-this-man-laugh look.

"Hahaha, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm not literally playing the piano." Natsu said with a smile that can brighten anyone's day, but Lucy’s still confused at him.

"E-eh?! But why does it sound like a real piano?"

"C'mere" Natsu motioned Lucy to go where he was seated.

"Hahaha, I'm just playing Piano Tiles." He said and laughed loudly that Lucy thinks that his laugh can be heard by the whole planet, the man is handsome but Lucy thought that this man is out of her league. Lucy saw Natsu's phone connected to a speaker.

"Ohh, that's why it sounds so real." She muttered.

"Hahaha, I thought this prank will never work." he continued to laugh.

Lucy's face turned into a poker face, and she walked to reach the door, and leave the laughing young man.

"Hey, Miss wait! What's your name?" Natsu asked brightly.

"You don't need to know my name." Lucy said walking away, as she face palmed, as she thought this guy might be one of the people who’ll just bug you because they have nothing to do. 

"Hey Miss you-don't-need-to-know-my-name, where are you going?" Natsu teased.

"Going home." She said, as she continued to walk out of the school’s music building.

Natsu catched up with Lucy and began teasing her again "Treat me first you-don't-need-to-know-my-name," 

"Lucy is my name." Lucy walked quickly until she got outside the gate of her school. Lucy couldn’t hear Natsu’s teasing anymore, and it suddenly got quiet, and she thought this Natsu guy gave up teasing her. Lucy looked back, and she saw Natsu emerging from the music building carrying his backpack, Lucy’s eyes widened and she turned away and she tried to run, but Natsu caught up with her.

"Hey, Lushi, treat me, I haven't eaten since this morning." then Natsu's stomach growled, and he gave Lucy a grin, and even though Lucy thought that Natsu was out of her league, cliche as it is, her heart just skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you like it, or you can comment. Thank you again for reading, and I hope you'll have a nice day.


End file.
